


In Three

by sdk



Series: Three [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Agrexophilia, Community: daily_deviant, Ecouterism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, implied Draco/Teddy/Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's never one to miss an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written as a belated Christmas Present for [](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/). Thanks to [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**traintracks**](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=roozetter)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=roozetter)**roozetter** for the beta!  <3

 

Teddy stands at the sink, warm soapy water flowing from the tip of his wand and covering the dirty dishes in white suds. He feels Draco without hearing him approach, his chest warm against Teddy's back, hands resting lightly on his hips.

Teddy's heart pitter-patters in that oh-so familiar way and he leans back into Draco before he can help himself. They shouldn't be doing this now with his grandmother and _Harry_ on the other side of the kitchen door—but a look Harry shot Draco over dinner flashes through Teddy's mind and he rolls his hips. Draco chuckles.

"Gagging for it, are we?" he says, voice rough and amused all at once.

"No." Teddy shifts closer to the sink, but Draco yanks him by his hips, pulling Teddy flush against his crotch. Draco's hard—hard and pulsing—and nestled against Teddy's arse in a promising way.

"But—"

"Your grandmother has retired to bed," Draco says. His lips trail along Teddy's neck and his hands slip beneath Teddy's t-shirt, one splayed over his stomach, another drifting upwards, fingers coasting over a nipple. Teddy bites his lip to hold in a gasp.

"And...Harry?" Teddy manages, but his voice cracks when he says his godfather's name and he can feel his cheeks flushing a deep red.

"Waiting for his port, so we'll have to be quick, unless..." In one swift movement, Draco whips Teddy around, back to the sink, and front facing Draco. Teddy's t-shirt is halfway up his chest, exposing his stomach. Draco eyes him and Teddy feels more exposed than if he were naked, as if Draco's learning all his secrets with just a sweep of his gaze.

Teddy blushes hotter and the redness spreads down to his chest.

"You like the idea, don't you?"

"What?"

"That he's out there...Potter-- _Harry_ -"

Teddy flicks his eyes away, but it's too late. He feels the light feather touch of Draco's mind, then Draco's smile turns predatory.

"I was going to cast a light privacy charm, but I think we'll skip that, shall we?" Draco reaches out and palms Teddy's cock, and the friction of his jeans and boxers is nearly his undoing. Teddy fights back a moan. Draco's smile turns crooked. "Mmm, already so hard. Is that for me...or because Harry might hear you?"

"No," Teddy protests, but it's weak if it's anything because Draco is flicking open the buttons on his trousers and parting the flap and Teddy's cock springs forth, blushing redder than his cheeks and he's dying for Draco to touch it, barely managing to hold in his _please_.

"Somehow I just don't believe you, Teddy Lupin."

"Maybe it's you. Pervert," Teddy says. He wants to shove his cock into Draco's hands or rut against his thigh or _anything_ , but he reaches for Draco instead, grazing his knuckles against Draco's erection before Draco slaps his hand away.

Something flashes dangerously in Draco's eyes, but his smile is present as ever, narrow and wicked. He rakes his tongue over his lower lip. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy making you scream."

And then Draco drops to his knees.

~

Harry palms his cock through his trousers. He's going to hell, straight to it, no delays, but somehow he just can't stop himself. That's his godson in there, he tells himself as he stands just outside the door into the kitchen, letting Teddy's small whimpers and groans roll down his spine like a delicious tease. But somehow that fact doesn't put him off.

 _No, it makes you harder,_ his traitorous mind supplies. He'd like to tell his mind to shove it, but just then Teddy lets out a loud moan and Harry's cock throbs with the force of it.

"Sod it," he mutters and with fumbling fingers, he manages to free his cock from the confines of his trousers. He shudders as finally flesh meets flesh, his palm slick with a whispered wandless spell because he knows he needs to be quick—Teddy doesn't sound as if he's going to last much longer.

He hears slurping sounds and his mind, turning helpful, supplies the accompanying picture of Draco on his knees, sucking in Teddy's long glorious cock between his thin pink lips. Harry's not sure who he'd rather be—if he'd rather have Draco on his knees before him, his snobby smirk erased with the thrust of Harry's cock, or be on his knees himself, licking along Teddy's shaft, rolling his tight bollocks within the palm of his hand.

Or maybe between them both, he thinks, his fist speeding up as Teddy lets out these tiny little gasps Harry never would have heard had he not guiltily cast an amplifying spell the moment he'd realized why Draco was taking so long with that port.

The image forms so quickly: Draco sucking his cock, Teddy behind, rutting against his arse. His whole body goes tight and with three more quick strokes he's coming to the sound of Teddy's scream.

~

Draco finds Harry sitting in the lounge, idly thumbing through one of Andromeda's _Knick Knacks and Knitting_ magazines when he finally makes his way out of the kitchen with a bottle of port. He looks as if he's trying to pretend he's been there the entire time Draco's been gone, but his hair is wilder than usual and his cheeks are flush with exertion.

Teddy trails behind him with the glasses, his cheeks nearly as pink and splotchy as Harry's, but his hair is flat and a nice presentable brown aside from the occasional pulse of magenta, always a lingering effect of his orgasms. Potter looks up and Draco wonders if he's privy to that little fact.

If it is up to Draco, he soon will be.

"Apologies for the delay. We had a devil of a time finding the port," Draco lies easily. Teddy sits down on the sofa next to Harry, perhaps a tad closer than proper, but that works fine for what Draco has in mind.

"S'alright," Harry says. "I entertained myself."

Draco smiles. His plan just might work out after all.

 

 


End file.
